


Payback is a Bitch

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian ties Emma up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> As a note this is cross-posted from Fanfiction, if you're interested in submitting prompts you're more than welcome to drop over at DrabblesofMelodies over on Tumblr! My askbox is ALWAYS open for Mad Swan or Captain Swan drabble requests!
> 
> Also, this is un-betaed so let me know if you find mistakes and I'll gladly edit them!

Payback is bitch, especially when you're on the receiving end of it. Even more so when the receiving end of it entails being tied up by a son-of-a-bastard pirate with a cocky grin and a hook for a hand. The worst thing was the fact that Emma was more or less the reason why it had happened. She put herself in a position that had allowed him to slip a noose looped rope around her wrists and tug it tight.

He stalked around her, eyes never leaving her face as he circled. "Now, now, now Swan." He said in a disparaging tone, "You should have known better. Thinking that a man like me wouldn't find a way to enact revenge on the woman who not once, but twice tied him up."

"I had good reason to." Emma tensed as she felt him come up behind her, his breath dancing over her neck and making the hairs stand on end. "You're not trustworthy and you're proving that all the more right now." She jerked her head around as best as she could, her eyes boring into his skin. She had to fight the urge to slam her head into his temple in an attempt to get free, but she could feel his hook trailing down her spine and that was keeping her there.

"I think it is in very poor form Miss Swan, mocking your captor. You should be wiser with this, seeing as you are so frequently in my position." His lips brushed over her ear lobe, grinning at the way she softened at his touch. "Giving in so soon?" Killian leaned in and grazed his teeth against the shell of her ear. "I took you as more of a fighter."

Emma tensed instantaneously; he had a wicked ability to make any woman swoon – something she could tell that from his demeanor, his arrogance, his pretty boy attitude. He was rarely said no to and she wasn't going to be one to say yes. Not now, not ever. Her elbow swung out to nail him in the ribs but he caught it with his right hand, the only hand he had. "Get the fuck off of me." She hissed between clenched teeth. "Get off of me now."

"No." He growled into her ear, turning her around to face him. He stared down into her eyes, a grin curving into a smirk. "And the fact that you just leaned into me says you don't want to me to go anywhere."

Emma's eyes widened her lips going into a straight line as she looked down and realized that she had stepped closer to him. Her eyes flickered back up to look at him, the darkness in his blue eyes making her feel dizzy. She should not be responding to him like this. He had her tied up and unable to do anything about. "Let me go."

"On one condition." Killian gave her a sickeningly sweet smile.

"What?" She snapped angrily, tensing as he ghosted his hand down one arm and the hook down the other, the soft scrape of the sharp metal over her bare skin. He had cleverly waited until she had shed her leather jacket and found herself in only a cotton tee-shirt, when he chose to snag her up.

"Let me have you."

"What?" Emma's eyes narrowed and she felt her blood boil with anger. "You're a sick bastard."

"A lonely one." He frowned, holding the hook hand up between them. "Three hundred years and this thing still sets women completely against me." He stepped closer, impossibly close, lips nearly brushing hers. "You're the first one in so long to not look at me like a freak."

Emma closed her eyes, trying to ignore the urge to close the distance, just to get him off of her. Please the beast and then he'd let her go. "If I consent will you let me go?" Her voice was quiet; uneasy at the fact she was going to allow him to have his way with her.

"Yes. I will." His right hand slipped behind her, resting on the small of her back, stroking fingers over the cotton beneath them. "Just this once." His blue eyes looked down into her, flickering between her gaze and her lips. "Please."

Emma marveled at the fact that despite being bound, despite his leering behavior, despite his lying nature – he was asking permission. He could take it, just flat out refuse to listen to her pleas and press her into the closest wall and have his way with her. But instead, he asked. He could be better; he just refused to allow it.

Her brows creased together and she leaned up, catching his lips with her own. He tasted like rum, spice, salt, and something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The kiss was gentle, hesitant, and it was he who upped-the- annie. His tongue asked, once again with the asking, for permission to press between her lips and drag her into another kiss. She relented easily, tongue snaking out to tangle with his, finding herself suddenly caught up in the kiss and the way his good hand felt angst the small of her back where his fingers had worked beneath the cotton.

"Emma." He hissed, pulling back and ghosting his lips over her jawline. "I want you."

"Mhm." She couldn't speak; she was numb with desire and submission. Just once, he had promised, and just once it would be. She was tensing again, but the second his lips were on hers again, she didn't seem to care that he was backing her back, keeping her moving until she was pressed to the wall beneath his weight.

His hook, as audacious as it seemed, was trailing its way along the curve of her arm, before finally settling itself at her hip. He pressed tightly into her and she felt the rather prominent evidence of his desires pressing into her.

"Swan," He breathed raggedly as he pulled back and looked at her. "Are the ropes bothering you?" Killian's eyes revealed a quiet gentleness that he hadn't reserved for anyone since Milah. Emma warranted everything he could give.

"A little." Emma admitted though the words came out as soft as his instead of hostile like she had planned. "I can deal." Her lips were parted, swollen from his desirous kissing, and red dots on her chin and jaw from his beard scraping the skin. She shifted her hips and gulped when she felt him buck against her, the look on his face revealing just how unintentional that action was.

Killian closed his eyes to control himself for a moment before he brought his hook up and used the point to rip her shirt straight down the middle, tugging the sleeves down her arms before ripping them over her bound wrists. His gaze was hot as it roamed over her newly bared skin, eyeing the brassiere that separated him from seeing more of her. His good hand snaked between them, tugging at the button and the zipper of her jeans. "Step out of them."

Unwillingly Emma obeyed, shivering under the look in his eyes as he drank in the sight of her in nothing but undergarments. "I need you Emma." He breathed, starting at the ties and laces of his own clothes, his breath rapid and his brows creased together.

"You have me." Again the words came out so tender, but his actions were rough as he snapped each strap of her bra with the point of the hook and yanked her underwear off of her hips with his hand so they fell to the floor in a pool around her ankles.

"Killian." She warned, shivering as she pressed back against the wall, his eyes wandering back up to hers with a greedy grin. "Please." She was scared, to admit that, terrified her even more.

The hook dropped to the ground with his trousers and his jacket and shirt, "Turn around." He barked, waiting for her to turn around before his hand was on her. The arm that bore no hand moved to rest between her stomach and the wall. His good hand trailed over the curve of her hip over her thighs, purposely ignoring where the heat was rising from. She couldn't even deny how her body was reacting, the slow burn that was becoming a blaze for him.

"What do you want?" He growled into her ear, feeling her bum press back against him and a whimper escape her lips. She was too easy.

Emma refused; she wasn't going to cave into begging for pleasure from her captor and attacker. No. It was wrong. But her body, shifted as his hand trailed up between her legs and she audibly gasped when his fingers brushed her core.

"And so ready for me too." He jeered, keeping his hand there in the apex, teasing her with both his touch and the breath against the shell of her ear. She squirmed and jerked, trying to ignore her desires. Suddenly he spun her around, his good hand helping to ease her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

And then he was home.

It was obvious how well their bodies moved together, betraying unknown desires and completing each other in an eerily familiar way. He cradled the back of her head with his good hand, keeping it from knocking against the wall as he slammed into her time and time again, finding their release one after the other. He cupped her cheek, dragging her in for a breathy kiss.

"I can't feel my hands." Emma laughed, tilting her head to look up into his eyes.

"The ropes look so good on you," Killian hummed as he debated the action, waiting a good moment or two before reaching behind and tugging the knot out. He smiled at her warmly as her arms moved to wrap around his neck and shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He gave a little groan, "I missed your touch."

"It was your idea." Her eyes widened, laughing as he pulled her down onto the floor with him. He leaned against the wall, letting her rest in his lap. He settled his hand on her back, stroking up and down her bare skin as she lazily kissed his neck and jaw.

He chuckled, realizing that he had become distracted by her for countless moments. "It was a pretty good idea actually, if I don't say so myself. I had to get my revenge sooner or later. Can't let a woman like you get away with tying me up twice, I have to make sure I put you in your place."

"I think we both know where my place is."

"Bed, wall, floor-"

She kissed him to cut him off.

"Swan." He whined when she pulled away from the kiss. "Keep kissing me like that and I might just have to take you again."

"I have to go to work." Emma gave him an apologetic smile.

"Tonight?"

"I have night watch."

"I'm not against cramped spaces, I've had worse." He gave her a hopeful, wide mouthed grin.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you love it."

"You lied."

His eyes narrowed, "When?"

"Three hundred years? Really?"

"Small lie." He held up his hand motioning the size with his fingers. "More like only twenty women over those three hundred years. Neverland's a bitch." He rolled his eyes. "Besides the hook is a mood killer. Even when I take it off." Killian eyed her as she reached for the discarded hook, passing it back him. "And then there's Swan. She just finds a way to change everything."

"I'm like that you know." She retorted dryly.

"Damn women." He gave her a mocking glare that softened when she took ahold of his hookhanded arm, "What are you doing Emma?"

"Trying to figure out why people have you turned you down over this," She pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek.

"Large sharp metal tools are typically not bedmates." Killian rolled his eyes, shoulders sagging. He started tug his arm away but stopped as Emma pressed a kiss to the cool silver metal.

"Emma…" Killian reached his hand up to push his fingers through her curls, dragging her away from his hook and pressing a thankful kiss to her lips. The hook was part of him, as much as people refused to believe, and to see her press her lips to the hook sent a thrill through him. She accepted it as him.

Emma looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "I really do have to go Killian.

"I.." Killian took a deep breath, confusion written all over his face. This was never meant to amount to more than casual desires. But now, "L-"

"You don't have to." Emma shook her head. She was damaged enough to know that words didn't need to be said to mean anything.

"But I do."

"I know." She nodded and smiled, leaning to kiss him. "I feel the same way." Emma inhaled shakily, feeling a tremble creep up her spine.

"You're cold, you should get dressed." Killian insisted, his demeanor softening under her gaze. "Stay longer, please."

"I can call David," Saying 'dad' still hadn't set in completely.

"Meet you in the bedroom?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a loving look in his eyes.

"Yes." She nodded, unwinding herself from his body. Love. She loved him. And the fact that the admittance came after weeks of seemingly meaningless fucking and rolling around between the sheets, strangely meant something – somehow made it feel real. They hadn't said the words, but they both understood. They had both lost someone that they had said those three words to and they understood – not to risk it. Because they had something different from Neal or Milah and they wanted it to last.


End file.
